warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
War Metal Wiki:Projects
Here you will find a list of projects we are working on within the War Metal Wiki. If you have information you would like to add to any of the articles listed here, you are more than welcome to assist in expanding our data. Pages Improve War Metal Unit Articles Many of the articles on Commanders, Assault Units and Structures need statistical data. *Update the following unit articles : **Berzerker **Blight Crusher **Muon Walker **Terrogor **Valentina *Add the Following unit articles: **Alpha Mech **Blockade (may be same as the Tyrant card of similar name, make notes on both articles) **Cupid **Lance Rider **Quad Rover **Photon Shield Generator Tyrant Most Tyrant Units already exist in War Metal, but there are a number which do not. To provide consistency among Cards, "further details" refers to the Full explanation for the Special Ability. This is the green text blurb that popus up next to the Card when you mouse over it while in the game. The full text of all Skils is already provided on Rules_Overview. Once this is added to the article, the card can be removed from this list. *Ongoing tasks: some details change through game progress or modification by Devs. When changes are made to the articles, please make a Note detailing version number of prior detail and a Note for the current version detail. *Update Mission Area details * *Update Achievements* *Update existing Unit pages with Card details (checked and updated April 2) **Blood Rider **Bulldozer **Carcass Scrounge **Cavern Smelter **Diesel **Exodrone (Spelling of main article is ExoDrone, to remain consistent with War Metal timeline) **Fortifier **Gun Raven **Helios **Hydroblade **Hypastryx **Krellus **Lummox **Mobile Magnacannon **Muon Walker **Predator **Raider Encampment **Scropinox **Shapeshifter **Sulfuris Acid Pit **Stealthy Niaq **Terrogor **Tunneler **Venomous Raptor **Vik **X-5 Penetrator **Yurich *Add new individual Card pages - **Good job keeping up with the new cards Refiner 03:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Brainstorming Pages *Brainstorm userboxes for Tyrant. *If you check out refiners blog, you can see the ones made for War Metal. I've started a list here: Tuserbox (I don't know how to make em, so I just typed out the name.) *Brainstorming Categorization for Tyrant Card Skills. **Ideas for additional Categories for Units here: Categorization. ~ Ref *Image Standardization ? This one speaks for itself. I propose TyrantMissionName.Format **i.e. Tyrant = T, Mission = M?? (if it is a specific mission card image), Name = Name of the card, underscore if it consist of two words or more and Format = choose between JPG/jpg/PNG/png. I prefer we stick to just *.JPG partly because it is the most available image eventhough *.png is gaining ground on it. Since this is a case-sensitive formatting, I propose we only use all upper-case lettering for the format i.e. *.JPG. For example: Venomous Raptor = TVenomous_Raptor.JPG Brainstorming Topics will now be found in the Forum ~ Ref Other Business *Add specific abiliy categories: AnitAir, Pierce, Jam etc to "Reward Card" units. (I believe I got all of the others.) *Ongoing review of articles for spelling and grammar. If you spot something that isnt correct, please fix. If you are unsure, you can drop a note on the Talk page. You may also review history if you are unsure of the latest update/s by unknown editors. Community War Metal Memorial Wall This proposed section will be a place to honor those from our ranks who have ascended. All submissions for this section will need to be requested on the Talk Page for the Memorial Wall. *Spirit of Jax *Spirit of Holmes *Hall of the Ascended War Metal Groups A proposal has been made for War Metal groups to submit a short description of their group along with any public link/s they may have for recruiting. If approved, submissions for this section will be made through the section Talk Page. War Metal Guide Section Guides to character development, hosting Epic bosses, and other gameplay are welcome. This seciton should include guides for both War Metal and War Metal:Tyrant. Wiki Authors It is preferable that you make an account here for submissions. Member submissions carry more weight than an anonymous user. You do not have to create a fancy user page to be a registered author, but you may choose to write a blurb about yourself and add embellishments to your page, please feel free to do so. Your wiki account here is universal to the main Wiki community portals and other wikis on wikia.com giving you one login for many wikis, however, it is not linked to wikipedia.org. Contact While there is no Instant Chat available through Wikia, you are free to drop a message on my Talk page. If you need more direct Contact, I do have a variety of Instant Messengers listed on my profile. All I ask is that you let me know who you are when sending contact requests. Refiner 23:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Brainstorming